Coffee Lovers
by MayIFall
Summary: Because flirting and coffee go hand in hand. NaruSasu drabble.


**Coffee Lovers**

**MayIFall**

Pairing: NaruSasu

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Lipton Tea.

Boredom has a weird impact on me . . . so does writer's block, which will hopefully go away soon. Or now. I have no clue what this is. It's just something I had to get down or my brain would go haywire. Stupid plot bunnies need to get a life and stop pestering me.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Ya know, that was mine."

"So?"

"Go make me another."

"You have two hands, make it yourself."

"But you drank mine."

"So?" Sip.

"Hmph, bastard always jacking my coffee." Naruto grumbled as crossed his arms across his chiseled chest.

**2 minutes later**

Said blond was still seated as he glared at his lithe lover that sat on the opposite of the right side of the large, rectangular dinning table. Said lover was staring back with a mug in his hands.

"You'll get wrinkles if you drink so much." Sip.

"I could say the same for you."

"You drink it all the time now! What happened to green tea?"

Oh, yes, green tea. The bitter, yet satisfying (healthy) drink he always enjoyed. What did happen to green tea, anyway?

"It takes too long to brew." Slurp.

"Then buy that Lipton Tea stuff. It only takes a couple minutes; all you have to do it ad hot water and stir it a bit."

"It's a waste of money to buy something we already have, stupid."

"Then go make that and stop drinking my coffee, asshole."

"You were the one who forced me to drink it in the first place." Sip.

"Well, I never knew you would turn into an addict."

"Addict? You make this sound like a drug."

The pale man does only drink a couple a week. A cup every other day or so is not that bad. Not at all. The blond however…

"It kind of is."

"Dobe, beans aren't drugs."

"I never said that they were, you ass."

"That's what you were implying."

"What the hell? I'm talking about coffee!"

Dark-colored eyes rolled in irritation. "Coffee is made from coffee beans, idiot."

"I'm not stupid. I'm saying that you have become a coffee addict."

"I'm not be addicted to beans, dumbass." Slurp.

"It's not the beans, teme, it's the coffee!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Argh, the beans don't matter! It's what you put in it."

Sasuke stared.

"Like some people just put sugar and cream then go to work; some like to make it their own by adding stuff. Me, for example."

And stared. Then took in a mouthful of the liquid heaven.

"I like to put cinnamon and chocolate in it 'cause bitter coffee is the worst. It's sweet and yummy, exactly how coffee should be."

An eyebrow raised in amusement. "Cinnamon and chocolate? Getting along with your feminine side already?"

"Oi, Don't insult my coffee making skills! I know you like it."

"How would you know?"

"Because you do this every morning."

"Do what?"

"This!"

"I don't know what you're going on about this time, moron."

"Che, and you call _me _stupid."

Then the blond moved his crossed arms from his chest to the table in a incredibly fast motion and leaned forward, catching Sasuke's lips. His tongue slipped out and licked the raven's bottom lip. The sweet substance was still present there. Their eyes shut as Naruto made his way pass the warm flesh and mingled with the other. He skillfully danced along teeth, tongue, and gum. Mmm . . . coffee and Sasuke is always a great way to start a morning.

Deciding that he didn't want to rouse the dobe further more, Sasuke sacrificed himself once again. Lips and tongues battled fervently as teeth scraped lightly against each other, wanting more. More of that contact. _More of that coffee._

At last, the need for air broke them apart. They sucked in air to satiate their lungs. The two rested on their bent elbows. Their faces were only a few inches away. Their quick breathes fanning each others' faces were proof of their short vicinity.

Repeating the past right now and then on that small kitchen table was very tempting to do, but Sasuke would have most likely protested since he likes to be an asshole in the morning.

Naruto's cheeks moved upwards as an amused smile made its way across his face. His mouth happily bathed in the divine taste of Sasuke. In a quick move, he grabbed the coffee from his lover's now limp grasp and took a sip.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice a bit husky from their make out session. Did the asshole finally realize that sex in the kitchen wasn't so bad?

"Making coffee in the morning is just an excuse to molest me, isn't it?"

**End.**

* * *

How do you like your coffee?


End file.
